mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Gummy
Gummy is a small toothless green baby alligator who is kept as a pet by Pinkie Pie. Seen in just three different episodes and often bites his owner when given the chance.__TOC__ Personality When Gummy is first introduced in Feeling Pinkie Keen, he shows rather jumpy behavior. After Pinkie removes him from the bath tub and sets him on the floor, he proceeds to bite her repeatedly; however, as he has no teeth, this does not harm Pinkie, who barely even reacts. In Party of One shows that his behavior is usually more peaceful, and a little more distant, although he still tends to bite whatever happens to be near him, such as balloons or streamers. Gummy is docile to the point of absurdity in Party of One. In direct contrast with Pinkie Pie's crazed antics, he shows little to no awareness of his surroundings, often standing still and staring into space with the same unchanging expression on his face, though in his first appearance he seems to raise the sides of his mouth to make an almost small "smile". At his birthday party, Gummy "dances" to music by simply waving his tail side-to-side. He also uses a ball of wool as a toy, pushing it along with his nose or riding it as it rolls along. Pinkie seems convinced that Gummy is much more complex and lively than he appears to be. At the end of Party of One, for example, she says that Gummy was "pretty upset" that his after-birthday party was "cut short" when Rainbow Dash pulled them away, despite the fact that Gummy had shown no change in his behavior or mood whatsoever. History Gummy is introduced in Feeling Pinkie Keen when Pinkie Pie brings Twilight Sparkle to her apartment to clean her of mud. Pinkie's Pinkie Sense is triggered by "an alligator in the tub", and she promptly fishes out Gummy. Twilight jumps out of the tub in fright, but Pinkie explains that he has no teeth, and Gummy demonstrates his harmlessness by biting Pinkie all over, to no effect. Gummy later appears in Party of One and accompanies Pinkie Pie in her singing telegram, which invited her friends to Gummy's first birthday party at Sugarcube Corner. At his party, he "dances" by wagging his tail, lounges in a punch bowl and the apple bobbing bin, and stands around with a vacant expression, either on fours or on his hind legs. Later, when Pinkie's invitations to Gummy's after-birthday party are rejected, Gummy accompanies Pinkie Pie as she investigates the secret her friends held from her. When she brings Spike in for questioning, Gummy bites on Spike's tail and pulls it back to restrain him. Afterwards, Gummy's after-birthday party is celebrated by Pinkie and her imaginary friends until interrupted by Rainbow Dash, who pulls Pinkie and Gummy to Pinkie's surprise birthday party at the Sweet Apples Acre barn house. Once there, Pinkie realizes that her friends were never trying to abandon her, and she and Gummy enjoy the festivities with the others; Gummy is seen jumping up at a balloon tossed between Applejack and Fluttershy, biting it once it lands. Afterwards, they all agree to include Gummy's after-birthday party in the festivities. Gummy is later seen in May the Best Pet Win!, participating in the girls' regular "Pony-pet play date" with Pinkie. Appearances Feeling Pinkie Keen, Party of One, and May the Best Pet Win! Gallery :Gummy image gallery Trivia *Although real baby alligators are more of a grayish color with a khaki or cream underbelly and stripes, Gummy follows popular misconceptions and is a bright green with lighter underbelly. *Gummy's lack of teeth is uncharacteristic of alligators and crocodiles, who are born with a full set of teeth and constantly regrow them. A real year-old American alligator is approximately two feet long, weighs 20 pounds, and has jaws strong enough to break or crush small bones, even without teeth. *Gummy's birthday is on the day before Pinkie Pie's in the episode Party of One. See also * * sv:Gummy Category:Animals in Equestria Category:Males Category:Pets Category:Supporting characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Characters Category:Non-pony characters